


Guidelines

by onereyofstarlight



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight
Summary: Virgil and Kayo finally get some time to go on vacation alone.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Guidelines

Virgil fell onto the couch with a sigh, dragging Kayo down with him.

“Three days,” he murmured, stroking her hair back so he could look into her eyes. “I’m going to enjoy them.”

Kayo wriggled in his arms and kissed him gently.

“I’ve been looking forward to this time off too.” She smiled softly at the peaceful serenity that smoothed his brow and the warm glow in his eyes that melted her worries away.

They lay together, their breathing slow and steady in the late afternoon and their eyes drooping from the long hours of travel.

Six months of long days and precious few stolen hours together had brought them to the beach house where they currently lay. Rescues and work had piled up, their vacation time put off time and time again, with an apologetic look from John whenever they were called upon. Frayed tempers and sharp words replaced the easy connection they usually enjoyed, until the tension that built up between them had no more give and it snapped.

The rest of the family steered well clear for the next few days as they learnt to pick up the pieces of their first major fight together. Virgil approached Scott following the incident to give him two weeks to find the leave they both desperately needed.

Five days later they were here. Alone.

“We should check out the rest of the house.”

“No, stay.” Virgil ran his fingers through Kayo’s hair. “This is all I want to do today.”

Kayo laughed as she sat back on his thighs.

“Tour now, nap later.”

Virgil grumbled as he allowed her to pull him to his feet. The beach house was open and spacious, inviting in the warm, summer breeze. He could taste the salt in the air as he stood still and breathed. Kayo’s hand slipped into his and they climbed the stairs to the master bedroom together.

Kayo gasped in delight as she spotted the balcony, rushing to fling open the French doors and lean out over the railing, her eyes drinking in the shimmering blue of the sun dancing on the ocean. Virgil wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she instinctively leant back against his chest.

“We needed this,” she said, pulling his head down so she could lightly kiss the curve of his lips.

The waves crashed on the shoreline below them. Kayo turned in towards Virgil, nuzzling into his chest as a sigh fell from her lips.

“I didn’t know how much we needed this,” admitted Virgil. “But this is the first time I’ve felt like myself in weeks.”

“Same here,” said Kayo. She parted her lips, a breath that should have contained words leaving her throat. Virgil could see the sudden uncertainty on her face, the way her body stiffened and her eyes flitted about the area, identifying places where her words could be overheard.

He gently guided her inside. The balcony was closed off and the door to the stairs firmly shut. He toed off his shoes and crawled onto the bed where Kayo lay waiting, curled into a ball.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Talk to me, Kay,” he whispered back, pulling her close.

Kayo tensed in his arms.

“It’s just me, love. Isn’t it a good thing we feel closer to ourselves again?”

“It is,” she said. “But it’s more than that. We feel right again. We feel good.”

She buried her face in his neck.

“I was scared it wouldn’t come back.”

Virgil felt the world begin to tip sideways as he pressed a kiss into Kayo’s hair.

“What do you mean?” he said softly.

Kayo twitched in his arms and he let her go, his heart aching as she scooted away from him. But he waited, knowing she needed space to sort through what she needed to tell him.

She reached out and gently traced his hairline, her gesture part thanks and part reassurance. He leaned into her touch, keeping his eyes locked on hers although her gaze stayed determinedly on his forehead.

“We didn’t click anymore,” she said finally. “I know it seems silly and ridiculous. I don’t know what I was thinking. But you couldn’t see things from my perspective anymore, you started to feel like a stranger.”

Her eyes met his and he ached at the guilt he saw within them.

“I didn’t want to make any rash decisions but I thought about calling it quits a few times.”

The breath in Virgil’s lungs seemed to evaporate. Kayo wasn’t looking at him and he didn’t know how to react. He could see how easily this moment of honesty could cost her, how vulnerable she was to tell him that truth. How much trust she had in him to offer it to him.

It still hurt.

But he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t felt it. The disconnect she had described had been present for him too. He’d denied it when she was near and obsessed over it on the long hours flying home after a mission, brooding over whether he’d recognise the woman who would greet him on his return.

“How close did it come?”

“Don’t ask that.” Her voice was soft and gently persuasive. “It didn’t happen and I’m so grateful we ended up here together.”

Virgil was silent, Kayo’s revelation still filtering through the different parts of his brain.

“I just want to know how I got it so wrong, to drive you away like that.”

“You didn’t.” One hand cupped his cheek, the other running down his body to tug at his waist. “We both should have talked about it earlier. We should have trusted each other.”

She was right, Virgil knew that. The early days of their relationship had been relaxed and the easy way they’d fit together had lulled them into a false sense of security. They’d already known each other so well, there hadn’t been that awkward newness and sidestepping, it had just felt like the next natural progression. That ease of being together had taken the strain, had hidden a growing problem that neither of them noticed until it had almost been too late.

“God,” muttered Virgil, “I was feeling the same way and I didn’t know how to tell you. If we’d just said something we…”

“We wouldn’t have felt so alone.”

Kayo breathed steadily for them, watching Virgil pull himself together again.

“Okay,” he said, looking determinedly up at her through wet lashes. “Okay Kayo, we need to do better if we want this to work.”

Kayo nodded, snuggling close.

“We need to prioritise our relationship,” she said. “I don’t want to ask you to choose, and I don’t want to have to choose between iR and you either. But we need some guidelines.”

“Guideline one,” murmured Virgil into her hair. “Vacations can’t be delayed more than two weeks.”

Kayo smiled.

“Guideline two,” she said, pressing a kiss into his jaw. “We start talking about the small things. So they don’t become big things.”

“Guideline three,” said Virgil, hopefully. “We keep doing this kissing thing.”

She giggled and rolled over.

“I suppose I can oblige.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cross posted from Tumblr, original posted on 04/04/2020  
> Written for @Gumnut following a conversation about Virgil at the beach (because who doesn't want to see Virgil at the beach, having a good time?)


End file.
